Into the Lost Earth
by Steel-String-Guitar
Summary: The iCarly gang and the school get transported into a completely strange area and the struggle to survive begins. It is better than it sounds. First story!


**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFiction ever! Leave me some reviews and helpful advice is always welcome. Enjoy!**

_BRAP BRAP BRAP BRAP BRAP BRAP BRAP BRAP BRAP BR-_ The alarm clock stopped abruptly. I swung my legs over the side and started for the bathroom as I wiped the sleep from my eyes. I reached the sink and threw some cold water on my face to wake me up. As I looked into the mirror, I saw a different me. I saw a me with bloodshot eyes from another sleepless night, a me with a harsh five o'clock shadow, a me that scared me whenever I looked him in the eyes. A me that no one knew, that I barely knew myself.

I walked out into the kitchen to find a note from my mom. "Freddie, I got called in early today, a window washer fell off of a building and landed on a few people, all hurt badly. Lunch is in the fridge. Have a good day at school! Love- Mom". I groaned as I looked into the lunch bag-tofu sandwich. I would take it with me and throw it away at school. I really do love my mom, but I absolutely cannot eat her cooking and keep it down. She however doesn't need to know that.

I grabbed my backpack and walked across the main hallway over to Carly's apartment. _Knock Knock Knock. _I heard Carly through the door, "Just a minute Freddie!" Then Sam, "Yeah Frednub! Mama needs her sausage!" Oh Sam, if only you knew how many sexual innuendos you commit every day. Even you might blush in shame. The drive to school was largely uneventful, with Carly and Sam rambling on about whatever boy they had their eyes on this week with me at the wheel, just driving and tuning them out.

The school day was a fairly normal one until around lunchtime, when I noticed the sky growing darker by the minute. I looked up at the sky. "That's odd; the sky doesn't usually get that dark this early." Carly and Sam stopped talking and looked. They shrugged and continued their conversation. I shook it off, and continued eating my lunch. Just as soon as the bell rang, the slight breeze turned into an ice-cold windstorm. I looked up just in time to see lightning of every color flash, but I couldn't hear any thunder. Every student ran as fast as they could into the nearest building while security and the few teachers outside looked confused by our actions. Suddenly, the world went black.

I woke up confused. Where was I? What happened? Then, my memory flooded back. I was at school. Some storm knocked me out. I looked around and saw everyone else start getting up. I guess they were knocked out too. I caught Sam's eye as she was waking up, Carly next to her still out cold. "What the fuck happened?" I started to respond when someone let out a blood-curling scream. Sam and I looked at each other and started running toward the source.

We found Wendy outside, freaking out. While Sam went over to try and calm her, I took a look around. What I saw left me speechless. The area inside the school's gates was unchanged, other than no security guards or teachers in sight, but outside the gates was significantly different. It looked as if the school had been transported into the middle of a meadow surrounded by a forest. I rubbed my eyes, pinched myself, anything to wake up from this bizarre nightmare.

I left Sam and Wendy and went to make sure that Carly was ok. I found her awake and freaking out. "FREDDIE!" she screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I was taken aback by her unusual vocabulary and took a moment to answer. "Carly, you need to calm down. It looks like the school moved into the middle of nowhere. I haven't seen any adults yet, and everyone is running around like chickens with their heads cut off. We seem to still have electricity and plumbing, so it seems we are fine for now." She started calming down. "Where is Sam?" She asked quickly. Sam walked in, right on cue. "Carly, Freddie, you guys will want to come outside. " We followed her outside, where most of the students gathered around the cafeteria entrance. Brock, the quarterback, was standing up on a table quieting everyone. He cleared his throat and began.

"I have no clue what happened, or where we are. We can't find any teachers anywhere. The internet and our cells aren't working. We are trapped." As he kept talking, the crowd began to get restless, and he began to panic. Someone I didn't recognize stood up in front of him. "Hey! Now everybody just calm down, ok? We still have power, food, water, and everyone seems to be unhurt. We need to start checking the school and gathering everybody we can find and meet in the auditorium to figure this mess out together. Ok? Now hurry, we don't have much longer until the sun goes down."

I was surprised to find that almost everyone listened to his instructions and went out to find everyone. After about an hour, everyone was gathered in the auditorium. The student council went up on the stage, and I was surprised to see the boy from the cafeteria was up there in the middle. He started tapping on the microphone and almost instantly, there was complete silence. "I'm James Ryan, the Student Body President. Now, I know we all have questions we would all like answered, but I'm afraid that all I can offer is this: We have been teleported or something into a giant meadow with a dense forest of trees surrounding it. The internet doesn't work, there is no reception, and the landlines don't have any dial tone. The good news is, we seem to still have power, water, plumbing, and a stockpile of food in the cafeteria that should last us, if we ration properly, a good week. Now, we need to get organized. I have spoken to the JROTC battalion commander, and Colonel Frasier has agreed to activate all Sergeants and above into active duty to enforce order under the direction of the Student Council. All SGTs and above, please report to the JROTC Room for your uniforms and briefing." About 50 students got up and left. They might not have enough to police the students.

"Now," James continued. "I know that it's getting late and everyone is getting tired. I want everybody except those few JROTC and Student council to report to the 500 building for the girls and 200 building for the guys for sleeping quarters. Breakfast will be served in the morning and we will have another meeting after that. Good night everyone. Sleep well." He turned toward the council and they walked off the stage towards the teacher's lounge. Everyone took that as a cue to turn and leave. Sam, Carly, and I stayed behind the pack to talk.

Carly was the first to speak up. "This is all so weird. I mean, it's almost like a dream." "Yeah," Sam answered. "It's weird that everyone is listening to that guy. It's not like we listen to the Student Council any other time. And what's with them using JROTC as a police?" I answered, "He's just trying to make sure that everyone feels at least a little safer. And at least we have SOME order around here. It could be a whole lot worse." "Yeah, I guess."Sam replied. We all said goodnight, and went off to our separate buildings, fearful of what tomorrow would bring.

**I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter! I will try to upload every week or so, so keep your eyes open! Direct any and all comments to the review! See y'all soon!**


End file.
